mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Data Sora
Data Sora is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts coded ''and its remake. He is a digital replica of Sora that King Mickey used to investigate a computer simulation of Jiminy's Journal, and though it behaves much like the real Sora, it is thought to not be an actual person. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Coded In Kingdom Hearts coded, a Sora made of data is created by King Mickey to go on a mission: solve a mysterious message written in Jiminy's Journal saying "We must return to free them from their torment". Because the journal is corrupted by a bunch of computer bugs in the form of data blocks, this Sora is created to destroy them. It has been reported that the actual Sora does not appear, and the Sora in this game is a computer A.I. created from data from Jiminy's early journal entries. When he first wakes up, he finds himself in Awakening, where the real Sora first obtains the Keyblade. After that, he travels to each data world to fix all the Bug Blox Corruption there. In Episode 4, the Data Sora meets King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy in Disney Castle. After Sora appears in the castle, a man in Organization XIII's black cloak appears and reveals himself to be Jiminy's Journal incarnated in Riku's form. After the Journal explains the situation to them, Sora sets off to fix the data worlds. He also asks the Journal if they are just artificial data. But the Journal said it doesn't matter as long as they will help their friends, which puts Sora's heart at ease. After he heals Olympus Coliseum's Block Corruption, he meets the real-world Pete. In Episode 5, after he heals Agrabah's Bug Block Corruption, the Data Sora finally catches up to Pete and is attacked by the real-world Maleficent, who destroys his data Keyblade. In Episode 6, Mickey and Jiminy's Journal arrive and dispatch the Heartless, but the journal is abducted by Pete and Maleficent. Mickey gives pursuit, and Sora, unable to defend himself without the Keyblade, makes his way through the data Hollow Bastion, reuniting with Donald and Goofy along the way. As they progressed through the castle, the Data Sora began to feel the real Sora's heart and recalled his memories. They engage Pete in battle. Pete makes a comment that Data Sora is just data, like his Keyblade, and doesn't have a heart, which frustrates Sora. Donald and Goofy defend that he's as real as the real Sora and has a heart, and that their hearts connected. This grants Data Sora use of the Keyblade again, and King Mickey appears, explaining that this Keyblade is tightly connected to the power of his heart. Data Sora then fights and defeats Pete, but Pete calls out the journal, placed under his control through the use of Bug Blocks. Sora fights the Journal three times, each with an increase in the Journal's strength, but manages to defeat him. A Keyhole is opened, and Mickey says that unless the Bugs are destroyed, the Journal will never awaken. In Episode 7, Sora, resolving to awaken the journal, enters Riku's Data world, where he meets a separate Riku, but at the same time loses all his abilities in the form of crowns. In order to recover these, Sora visits the memories of this Data Riku, including the worlds it has been to. Afterwards, the two continue into Hollow Bastion, where they encounter the journal once again, infested by bugs, fighting and defeating it, Sora regaining his abilities in the process. Sora then encounters and defeats Dragon Maleficent, and Mickey finds that soon he and his friends will be returning to the real world, although after the journal has been restored, the Data Sora will lose all his memories. The journal reaches 100% completion and is ready to be erased, but Data Sora wants to save Pete and Maleficent, who are still in a part of the data world only partially erased. Sora finds them battling his Heartless, but before he can intervene, Maleficent and Pete are apparently erased from existence. Sora fights and defeats his Heartless. Mickey finally returns to the real world, but the door to a new world has opened. The journal explains that it is the data world of the data that was added in it. Mickey, realizing that it will now be dangerous for Data Sora, who has lost his memories, to venture out on his own, requests to be taken into the data world once again. In Episode 8, after defeating Sora's Heartless, thus eliminating the bug blocks, and returning to the data worlds, Data Sora enters a data version of Castle Oblivion. He has meetings with the mysterious cloaked man, as well as various figures from Sora's memories, such as Cloud, Cid, Wakka, Aladdin, the Cheshire Cat, and Mickey. Like the real Sora did, Data Sora uses World Cards to traverse the castle. Near the end of the story, he also comes across Pete and Naminé. Upon encountering the Data Naminé, it is explained that the bugs were created due to Sora's loss of memory and the resulting reconstruction. It is eventually revealed to Sora that within him lies the destiny to save Roxas, Naminé, Axel, Xion, Terra, Ventus and Aqua from their suffering. Data Sora then thanks Naminé, thus keeping the promise the real Sora made at the end of Chain of Memories, as Mickey returns to the real world, creating a letter to inform the real Sora of what he has learned. Gallery KH Sora.jpg|Data Sora Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen